The Five Ex-Villains Are Kidnapped!
Saturday, June 19, 1897 It all began on a dark night in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of the five ex-villains, where there was a lighted window, and ten figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived three ducks, a rat, a dog, three human men, a god of the underworld, and a demonic skeleton creature. The first one was an evil version of Darkwing Duck with wearing a red turtleneck shirt, a yellow coat with black buttons, a black mask, and a matching cape, and red hat. His name was Negaduck. The second one was was a rat with white buck-teeth, a black nose, whiskers, and four hairs, wearing an electric plug hat, goggles, a battery pack, electric-blue gloves, matching boots, and a yellow jumpsuit. His name was Megavolt. The third one was a half-duck and half-plant creature with green feathers, purple hair, and blue eyes. His name was Bushroot. The fourth one was a duck wearing a tutu around his neck and a jester costume. His name was Quackerjack. The fifth one was a blue water-like dog. His name was Liquidator. His name was Shining Armor, Sunset Shimmer's brother. Her name was Princess Cadence, the girls' young friends. All ten are celebrating the Fearsome Five's birthday. Negaduck, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Megavolt had just turned 5 (in animal years). "You know, dad," said Negaduck. "This is our very best birthday." Hook smiled. "Ah, but...my friends and I haven't given you your presents yet." The Fearsome Five gasped in excitement, and Megavolt chirped, "What are they? What are they?" "Now have patience, boys." said Jafar. "Close your eyes, please." Hades advised Bushroot. The boys covered their eyes. The five ex-villains headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw the boys trying to sneak a peek between their fingers "Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now." Frollo said. Bushroot giggled as he and the others went back to covering their eyes. Hook, Jafar, Hades, Frollo, and The Horned King took out five toys that resembled flower buds - red for Negaduck, yellow for Megavolt, green for Bushroot, blue for Liquidator, and purple for Quackerjack. The five ex-villains winded up the toys up before putting them down. Then Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack all uncovered their eyes and smiled as they looked at the flowers that transformed into dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, pink heart-shaped noses, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in buns, which danced. "Oh, father! You made these just for us?" Bushroot asked with a smile. "They're so beautiful!" Liquidator said. "One of them's my favorite color!" said Quackerjack. Unknown to the ten, three figures were walking down the street and grunting as they went over to the eight uncles' house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toys have finished their dance. "Do you like them, boys ?" asked the Horned King. "We've never seen any toys like these!" Bushroot said. "We made them ourselves, and my friends and I thought you'd greatly enjoy them." said Hook. "You're the most wonderful fathers in the...in the whole world!" smiled Negaduck, as he and the others gave Jafar and his friends a hug. Unbeknownst to Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Hook, Jafar, Hades, Frollo, and the Horned King, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. The five ex-villain wrapped their arms around their sons protectively. "Who's that?" gasped Megavolt. "I don't know." Hades said, who was quite worried, along with the ex-villains. They put their sons into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, boys! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so." The five ex-villains closed the cupboard door...and in the nick of time as the same three figures burst in through the open window. The first was a fox with red fur, wearing a yellow green hat, pale white shirt, forest green vest, and green pants. His name was Br'er Fox. The second one was a bear with brown fur, wearing a red fedora and a blue unbuttoned dress shirt. His name was Br'er Bear. As Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack peeked out, they gasped when they saw their fathers fight with the two members of Team Rocket and their Scratch Cat Pokémon, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the Fearsome Five further inside. "No, please! Let us go!" Frollo pleaded. "Now we gotcha, ex-villains!" Jessie smirked. "Oh! Minnie! Kairi!" Po cried. Before long, all was silent. The boys were horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, their fathers were nowhere in sight! "Father, where are you?" Bushroot asked frantically. "Father, where are you?" Liquidator asked. He and the others looked out a broken window in hopes that the five ex-villains were around. Tears were shed as Quackerjack called out, "PAPA! PAPA!!!" But the Horned King and the others were nowhere in sight. They had been kidnapped! Jillian Johns presents The Great Mouse Detective (Fearsome Five version) With the voices of Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles David L. Lander as Smart Guy Charles Fleischer as Greasy and Psycho Fred Newman as Stupid June Foray as Wheezy Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Granny Smith Jesse McCartney as Comet Tail Matt Hill as Soarin Brian Drummond as Caramel Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry Michael Daingerfield as Braeburn Ricky D'Shonn Collins as Pokey Pierce Trevor Hall as Thunderlane John P. Finnegan (may he rest in peace) as Warren T. Rat Will Ryan as Digit Andrew Francis as Shining Armor Britt McKillip as Dean Cadence Angela Basset as Big Mama Jess Harnell as Dinky Jim Cummings as Boomer and Kaa and Matthew Broderick as Adult Simba Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake